halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Infinity
Halo: Infinity takes place from 2542 to an unknown time after 2552. The story focuses around the story of Spartan-231, from his training to his disappearance to an unknown Shield World, including the Reclaimation of Harvest, the Battle of the Living Dead, the Fall of Reach, the Loss of Hope, and the Battle for the Gateway. The game also includes 9 Heroic Maps. 5 Spartan maps can be bought in the Spartan Map Pack for 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox Live Marketplace. Halo: Infinity features a unique firefight like game called Squad Battle, which unlocks when the community gets 117,343 kills in multiplayer matchmaking. It is much like a two-way Firefight, in which four Spartans and Four Elite players fight eachother aided by soldiers from their respective side. Each player gets a customized squad, with almost endless customization including soldiers' names. Another unique feature is Multiplayer Space maps. There are two space maps: Tranquility and Anchor 9, which can be purchased for 400 Microsoft Points. They are compatible with three Game-types: Space Slayer, Space Superiority, and Onslaught. Campaign Levels #Basic Training (Prologue) #Bred to Fight #Sickle in Hand #The Long Run #What Makes Heroes #Ghost Town #The War Comes Home #Total Eclipse #Out of Hope #The Giant Hula Hoop #The Archivist #I Am Your Shield (Epilogue) Mars Add-on Levels #The War God #A Terrible Secret #The Message (Cutscene) Difficulties *Easy: Laugh as you slaughter many helpless victims *Normal: Fight your way through mediocre enemies that deal mediocre damage *Heroic: Face a firm resistance, but burn through enough ammo and victory is yours *Legendary: Watch helplessly as the slightlest mistake brings death and humiliation...over, and over, and over again. *Impossible: The true test of a hero. Cower in fear as you are forced head first into an inpenetrable wall of enemies. (Note: This difficulty is only available when you beat the level on Legendary with Iron on.) Multiplayer Maps Heroic Map Pack #Distance #Terraformation #Iniquity #UNSC Persephone #Divinity #Scorched #Heroic Stand #Serenity-or-Solace #Lexicon Spartan Map Pack﻿ #John #Henry #Victoria #Carter #Daisy Space Map Pack #Tranquility #Anchor 9 Weapons and Vehicles Weapons UNSC *Battle Rifle *Assault Rifle *SMG *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Spartan Laser *Magnum *Flamethrower (Not in Matchmaking) *Storm Cannon (Campaign only) *Frag Grenade Covenant *Carbine *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Fuel Rod Gun *Beam Rifle *Concusion Rifle *Spiker *Needler *Brute Plasma Rifle *Energy Sword *Gravity Hammer *Mauler *Flash Cannon (Campaign only) *Spike Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Fire Grenade Forerunner *Sentinel Beam (Not in Matchmaking) *Sentinel Targeter (Campaign only) *Focus Cannon (Campaign only) Vehicles UNSC *Chaingun Warthog *Transport Warthog *Gauss Warthog (Multiplayer only) *Mongoose *Hornet *Pelican *Longsword (Campaign only) *Remote Controlled AirDef Unit (Campaign only) *Scorpion *Sabre *Tanto Covenant *Ghost *Revenant *Wraith *Banshee *Phantom *Spirit *Seraph *Lich *Shade Forerunner *Guardian (Campaign only) Equipment *Bubble Shield *Active Camo *Flare *Invincibility (Campaign only) *Radar Jammer *Auto Turret (Campaign only) *Gravity Lift *Trip Mine *Power Drain Achievements Campaign *Got the Basics: Complete the first Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (5 GS) *First Blood: Complete the second Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Reclaimation: Complete the third Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Always Been Faster: Complete the fourth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Luck: Complete the fifth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Not Your Grave: Complete the sixth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *You Know the Music: Complete the seventh Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Time to Dance: Complete the eighth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *It Was an Honor: Complete the ninth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Not Gonna Let Them Have It: Complete the tenth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Last One Out: Complete the eleventh Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (25 GS) *Finish the Fight: Survive the twelfth Campaign mission on Normal or harder. (50 GS) *At Least I Beat It: Complete the Campaign on any difficulty (50 GS) *Just Another Rookie: Complete the Campaign on Normal. (175 GS) *Hit the Ground Running: Complete the Campaign on Heroic. (175 GS) *Feet First Into Hell: Complete the Campaign on Legendary. (175 GS) *Inconceivable: Complete the Campaign on Impossible. (225 GS) *Unfrigginbelievable: Complete all missions on Impossible with all Skulls on consecutively (300 GS) *Light Her Up: During the tenth mission, choose to fire the Array. (5 GS) *For the Greater Good: During the tenth mission, choose not to fire the Array. (15 GS) *It's a Trap!: Find the caved-in tunnel during the ninth mission on Campaign. (15 GS) Campaign (Mars Add-on) *My Blood is Red...: Complete Mars mission one. (15 GS) *...But My Heart is Made of Gold: Complete Mars mission two. (15 GS) *Love Conquers All: Complete the Mars Campaign and find the Message from Henry. (200 GS)﻿ Trivia *Halo: Infinity was named after the Infinite Loop, which was the original name of the Gateway. *The Heroic map "Lexicon" is planned to be released as a Forge World map on Halo: Reach on an unknown date. It is in Alpha testing and can be found here. *The Gateway was originally going to be a Precursor structure, but due to Canon constraints that were developed later on, it was changed to a Forerunner structure along with its super-computer, Mordant Song. *There was originally a level built specifically for Spartan-158, but it was eventually cut from the final product and replace by the level "I Am Your Shield", a mission specifically for Spartan-231.